Away From Anywhere
by queenforbes
Summary: klaus / caroline: Klaus Mikaelson is a Detective Inspector and he's given up on one of his cases. Unfortunately, Caroline Forbes can really hold a grudge.
1. author's note

**A/N: **Okay, this is going to be a long Author's Note, I can already tell. Right, as maybe some of you may know, I'm taking my exams—last one's on Thursday—and I've also been trying to brush up on my writing at the same time. As you can tell, my writing leaves a lot to be desired, so this story—which I'm not promising will be updated anytime soon—is me trying to delve into something more serious yet still amusing, at the same time.

This story tells the tale of a hurt Caroline and a less-than-sorry Klaus.

You'll be warned right now.

I have no actual plan for this story. I do not have a clue as to what will happen in Chapter Two, Three—Forty Six, if I manage to make it that far. I only have a very vague idea of what I'm trying to push forward.

BUT.

It also has Klaus. An annoying Klaus, but Klaus, nonetheless. Hey—how's this to persuade you to read this one chapter?

It's The Originals Klaus being persuaded to become The Vampire Diaries Klaus again.

"But The Vampire Diaries Klaus was a megalomaniac who plotted the deaths of all the main characters, including Caroline's!"

Uh. Well, it's whiny!Klaus being turned into nice!Klaus. Sort of. I hope.

If anybody can help me manage and plan out my stories—PLEASE DO. Usually, I have no idea what I write. It just sort of happens and yes, well, anyway, back to the point, I hope you continue further (and help because God knows I need it).

:D

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!


	2. it takes two to argue

**note:** yes, another one. Just want to express how grateful I am that you're still here.

Please do review. Tell me what you hate / love about the chapter.

.

**Away From Anywhere**

.

**it takes two to argue**

.

.

"Stefan!" Caroline says into the phone and she's got her angry voice so Stefan stops what he's doing (reading a cooking magazine) and listens. "If you don't get rid of your stupid vampire fangs, I will—I'll—," she casts her eyes around thoughtfully, "I'll throw them in the toilet!"

"Caroline," Stefan narrows his eyes though she's not there. "I don't have vampire fangs."

"Then whose fangs are on my couch? Stefan—,"

"Those would be mine, love."

The British accent rumbles down the phone and Caroline drops her phone into the salad bowl. She can hear Stefan's scolding. "What the hell is wrong with you; why did you have to do that for?"

Please, Caroline begs with all of her heart as she fishes her phone out, don't let that be—

"Klaus, I'm being serious."

She drops her phone again.

.

.

Caroline feels the hurt rip into her once again and she remembers it, picture perfect; it plays like a movie inside her head as a rather small part of her wonders about her phone contract.

.

.

_Five years ago…_

"Klaus!" she clamours for him as soon as she steps into the police station. "Please, Klaus—Mom's gone missing!"

Klaus finds her, hysterical and sobbing, when he comes out of his office. "I'll do everything in my power to find her, love. Don't you worry."

.

.

_Two years ago…_

"You need to stop living in the past," he tells her, "and move on."

"I won't give up on my mom," she replies heatedly. "Klaus—,"

"No, Caroline." He shakes his head. "Caroline, your obsession is getting in the way of everything, of us—you need to move on, love."

Caroline stares at him. "Tell me the truth," she demands. "Are you actually doing anything to find my mother?"

"Caroline—,"

"The truth. Now."

"No."

"You heartless bastard," Caroline whispers as white-hot rage flicks at her. "You promised me—you said you'd do everything you could!"

"Caroline—,"

"Do you know the last thing I said to her?"

"Love—,"

"Don't call me that!" she snaps and begins to cry. "I told her I thought she didn't care for me. I told she was mean and cruel and—and…"

"Caroline, I did _try_, okay?" Klaus runs a hand through his hair frantically. "But I had to give up—she's not coming to you!"

"Wait," Caroline sniffs, "what?"

Klaus seems to realise what he's said and backtracks. "Look, Caroline—your mother is—,"

"Did you find her, Klaus?"

"Caroline—,"

"Did. You. Find her?"

"Yes."

The dreaded sigh escapes his lips and Klaus closes his eyes for the next words he'll be forced to say. He takes a breath and continues, "I found her but she says—she says," he opens his eyes to see Caroline struggling to breathe, "that she loves you and she forgives you."

"Why didn't you bring her to me?"

"Because—I'm a heartless bastard."

"What?"

"I—I was jealous," he reveals, "jealous of your mother because my own was so uncaring so I—I decided I'd not tell you because…"

Klaus' voice trails away as Caroline's eyes fill with rage. "You didn't bother telling me my mother was alive and well because you were _jealous_?" she breathes and her chest heaves with fury. "You let me suffer for three years, thinking the worst because you—you selfish, greedy—!"

She pushes at his chest furiously and turns away.

Klaus watches her leave.

.

.

Back in the present, Caroline jerks herself into reality and realises she's clutching her phone so tightly she's left marks. The salad's ruined but who really cares about that? Stefan's voice can still be heard through the phone.

"Caroline, are you there? Care—he's gone, now."

"I—I'm here," Caroline supplies as she swallows tightly.

"You okay?"

"No."

She still hasn't found her mother.

.

.

**to be continued**


End file.
